legoalphateamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Agent Chase
Welcome! Hi Agent Chase -- we're excited to have LEGO Alpha Team Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hi Hi, I happened to notice this wiki as I was passing through, what do you want me to do? I could; Build/Customize templates, skin, customizing the MediaWiki stuff?, I could have a go at policy writing? Or basic things like tagging images. --Lcawte 09:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Favicon icon Are you asking me to change the name of MY wiki or YOUR wiki? Secondly, I see you changed the logo. It looks awesome! I'm not sure how to do the third one. I just put whatever I want on every user's page manually. Finally, I found out how to change my Favicon by chance. I don't know if I can stumble upon it again. You should ask the Help Wiki as well. I do have a question, though. How did you make your logo? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I still don't understand what you're asking. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I know what a favicon is. As I mentioned before, I don't remember how to upload one. I just stumbled upon the instructions by accident. Ask the Help Wiki, or just click the "Help" button underneath the "Recent changes" button. Then search around. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::First of all, it needs to be an .ico. Ex:Agent_Head.ico Secondly, it's too big. I think it needs to be 16px by 16px. Lastly, ask the Help Wiki! They know how to do it. Plus, I have to go. See you tomorrow! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?''']] 00:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC)